The Life and lies of Hermione J Granger
by Hermione-Tonks
Summary: ever wonder about Hermione childhood. What her parents are like. What if Snape's Hermione father.Harry and her are cousins
1. The Begining

The Beginning

i do not own the Harry Potter World

It was early spring day and a wonderful day for the wedding of the year my Grandmother would always. Everybody in the order was in attendance, to see the Marriage of Minerva's daughter Hermione to Pursues Evens. Yes, Lilly Potter's little brother. Not many people knew this of course. For Pursues when by another name that soon would strike fear into the hearts of young school children across the school yard that name was Severs Snape.

As my father looked down the rows of family and Friends that were sited there. Of course the bride side was filled ten times more then his own he did not care for he was in love. He saw his older sister Lilly in deep conversation with her new husband James Potter. (Pursues could never see what Lilly saw in that man, But he made her happy and that was all that matter in his book.) He saw his younger sister petunia and the great oaf of a fiancée sitting next to her. All he knew as that the oaf took up two whole seats.

Pursues rembered the first time he met Hermione McGonagall. Hermione brown bushy hair was flown behind her as she rode the school broom for the first time. She was the most beautiful girl in the entire school he thought, but so did so many other guys from school. All he did was stand back and Watch her from a distance. For it would have been treason for pursues to go after Hermione because she a brave Gryffindor and she a shy sly slytherin until that faithful school holiday went my aunt lily inverted Hermione over for a few days.

Soon the string quartet started play as my grandmother Minerva as the Mother of bride walked towards him. Next came his Hermione. She looked stunning in the all white dress with a dozen red roses. Her brown hair fell just right. And it seemed her brown eyes were glowing. That was his. All his … his Hermione and he never Love anybody more at then he loved her. My father always told me that the he was always felt like it was just two people up there. It was just him and my mother.The next thing he knew the Minster was telling him to kiss his bride. And with the lift of the veil he sealed the whole thing off with an ever so sweet kiss.

The repcetion when smoothly if you don't count Molly Wesley going into labor with the twins right in the middle of dinner a set back. My father and mother didn't seem too even know what was going on they were to lost deep inside they eyes to even see what was going on. As the night grew on the guest began to leave. When the last of the partiers move clear out. My father sat down with his sisters when he received some shocking news. His little sister Petunia told him and Lilly that she wanted them out if her life for good and that they might as well not come to her wedding. Petunia has always been jeloues of them. She said that Vernon was a good man and it was And with she storm out of both of there lives. Pursues and Lilly just sat there not knowing what to do, soon Lilly bided the new couple good bye and left the newly wed couple to do what ever they wanted to do.

My father and mother took there honeymoon on this small island just off the shore of Ireland. My Father said that my mother used to joke about the fact that if they went anywhere topical my father would turn in too a giant lobster and that would be the end of they wonderful holiday. But soon they need too get back to England for life was what a waited them back home. They were war on and they careers to try to start.

My Mother owned a small bookstore just on the edge of diagonal ally with her best friend and my aunt Lily Potter. You could find any thing you wanted there. They had book on spells to kept your house cleaner to the muggle author Stephen King. It had this little café were you could sit and chat with friends. I used to love going there when I was younger .

Pursues had a harder time being a former death eater and all. It just happen that his new wife mother was great friends with Dumbledore got him a job as Assent to the potion master. Life was going great for the Evens family. Every body was scared of what might happen if someone was to find out. That was not who my father was. When my father joined he was a shy lonely boy. However Dumbledore believe in my father and give him a second change. Because of Dumbledore my father was able to stay out of prison.

My parents were able to buy this little manor just outside oxford in this little suburb called Headington. My parents loved the place. They had a giant garden were they would sit all evening reading or just staring at the stars. They always thought that they would watch they children grow up there.

Soon as they were they the owl from Dumbledore that he was starting a fighting group called the order of the phoenix to fight Lord Voldermort both my parents joined right away. However my father had to join sarcetly because Voldermort would have kill them if he found out. My parents were against Voldermort from the start my father joined in hopes of getting approval from his father. He not gain it.

My father never talked about what he did as a death eater he said that I was too young to hear about. After his death I looked every where to find information on him I had known them less then nineteen years. So I guess writing this is to get too my parents. I never knew them or me. I want too know him. I need to know them. This is my chance to tell the world my side of my father story. You all know the story about how my father killed Dumbledore. You know how mean he was but you don't know him the pain he went thought went my mother died. He change I can't say for the better or for the worst. But he changed. This my response to Rita skeeter books of lies.


	2. The Early Years

Every thing was going well for my parents

Every thing was going well for my parents. My Mothers bookshop was going great. My father was moving up the ladder at Hogwarts. He was getting more and more responsible. Soon he would get the position of Potions Master. That when I joined the family. I was born on September 19, 1979. I was named for some of the greatest witches of are time. Lilly Hermione Jean Evens. The next few years were bliss. Of course they were some up and downs. My aunt Lilly and my Uncle James were killed by my father master. My cousin Harry would spend the next day at my house while Dumbledore set up protection around my aunt's house. Soon it would all turn bad.

These were the years my Father would call these year some of thee best years of his life. He no longer had to serve for voldemort. He was able to be at peace at home with his family. We would spend hours out in the garden. My Parents sitting on the bench watching me try to make friends with our rabbit, Chester. I think I get the love of reading from my parents. They were always reading on the bench. They would read any stories I could find and drag over. My Father could recite stories off the top of his head. We would spend hours in the park.

My father said one of his happiest days of his life was when my mother began pregnant again. While my mother was giving birth there were some compilations. My Mother died that day. The day my younger brother Tobias James Was born. If I think back hard enough I can still remember the day. I don't think I really know what was going on back then. I remember a white room and a lot of people of people crying. My father was crying. I hard to remember the day my mother died because I was so young. However was able to revisit the day a few years ago by my father memory. I had never seen my father that deep in his grief.

My father went in to a deep depression after my mother died. I did not see my father from March 9th to September 19th. My father locked himself into his study. My grandmother came to stay with us. See and my father would leave for work in the morning and when my father got home from work he would go right into his study. The stories that he told were no longer told. The games that we played were no longer played. My mothers shop was sold. My nanny Annie would try but it was not the same. I needed my father.

My fathers spend six months in his study. Just looking over picture of what was happy family that we once were. When he did come out he was not the same. The loving man that he once was. He never looked at Toby. I think he blamed Toby for my mother's death. If my mother was never pregnant then she would not have died in labor. I spend hours with my grandparents. My Grandfather would tell the most wonderful tales. He was the first person to tell me about Tom Riddle and Voldemort. My grandmother would transform random object into some of the most wonderful toys one would have ever seen.

Then on my fourth birthday things changed. My father came out of his study. My father came in to the kitchen where everybody was eating. My father came in and picked me up and spun me around the room. He said that we would leave Toby with the Annie; we would spend the day together. We ended up spending the day in daigon ally. I loved going to diagon ally there was so much to look at when. We roamed around looking in each little shop. My father lavishes me with gifts that day. He must have bought at lest fifty new books for me that day. After a we had lunch at the leaky cauldron. My father bought me home because I was only four.

When we got home we had a visitor. Now I know of these events because my father left it in his memories after he died. The moment we got in the kitchen Lucius Malfoy was waiting for us. My father was cool and collected while Mr. Malfoy was not.

"Good After noon Lucius" My father greeted him.

Where have you been?" Screened Malfoy.

"I will be right with you let me just put my daughter down for a nap then we came talk business."

"No! We are going to talk now." Yelled Malfoy.

" I will not talk about the dark Lord with my daughter asleep on my shoulder, and you keep your voice down as not to wake her, if you will not let me leave my own kitchen at least let me get the nanny to take my daughter.

With that I was transford into Annie arms and was put down for a nap. My Father and Malfoy talked about carrying on the dark lord's work. However they deiced against it.

Now my father was not the same guy he was before my mother died. Some days he would still lock himself into his study some days. Other days he would just be in a terrible mood. It was very rare to get him in a good mood. Over time it got better. My Grandfather said that My Father loved my Mother that when she died part of him died too. My father slowly worked his way out his way out of hid depression. He started spending more time with us. We started going to park again. My father started putting me to bed again. He was telling stories again. By the time of Toby first birthday my father was almost all better. You could count on him to be at dinner or put us to bed at night. It was like I had my father back. My family was finally healing.


End file.
